Baby, You Are On My Mind
by Shawty143x
Summary: Updated And Edited. Cody Simpson And Justin Bieber Find Their True Loves. Very Fluffed :  3
1. Chapter 1

Me and my best friends Emily Cody and Justin were all playing "COD: Black Ops" together because it had just come out and I camped

out all night waiting for it.

"JAMIE! YOUR CHEATING!" Cody screamed at me "AM NOT!" I said shooting him in the head once again.

"Dude you suck" Justin laughed at Emily "Shut Up!" She said pushing him off my bed "Woaah!" He yelped hitting the ground with a loud thump.

I smiled at the others and gestured for them to hide. I quickly hid under the bed.

"That was rude!" he said getting up rubbing his head only to find that we had disappeared "guys where are you?" He freaked out getting up on the bed "this sooo isn't funny!" He said frustrated.

His legs dangled over the edge of the bed. I could see his foot so I grabbed it "AAAHHH!" He screamed "Bahahha!" we all laughed getting out of our hiding places "HEEY!" Emily said getting out of the curtain. Cody was laughing so hard he basically fell out of the wardrobe.

Justin screamed and yelled "SO NOT FUNNY!" Emily said "yeah its pretty funny you screamed like a girl"

Cody laughed "I knew those pants were too tight to be manly"

"leave him alone, you's both scream worse." I said defending the poor boy.

they both turned around and death stared me "Woah! Calm down!" I laughed

Cody turned to me "Jamie! I almost forgot! I need to talk to you." was a little confused "uhh kay?"

we walked down my hall and into mum and dads room.

"Are you gonna tell them?" he asked "Tell them what?"i asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

I fiddle with the Photos around the room of me Cody Mum and Dad. "The performance is in two weeks! you can't keep putting them off like this" he explained laying on the bed.

I turned towards him and laid my head on his stomach "i know its just...you know how nervous I am! everyone will laugh at me if I mess up and if Justin and Emily know that

I didn't tell them from the second we signed up together you know how freaked they will be" i explained.

he stroked my hair soothingly "You know i'm here for you no matter what happens. I mean Emily is like your sister she will understand and Justin?

he's just an idiot he wont care either way. he'll be totally excited to see you singing" He said playing with my hair.

"You are the bestest friend ever. I love you man!" i said jumping up and hugging him.

i heard him mumble Something indistinctly.

I turned "what?" i asked "nothing! it's alright but you have to tell them" he said "I will how about I'll tell Emily tonight and you'll tell Justin?" I asked

"PERFECT sounds like a plan and then I'll text you what he says?" he said "alright now we better get back before they think something's happening"

I explained "sure let's go".

He grabbed my hand and we walked in…well not walking more like "skipping".

As soon as we walked in "you told her?" Justin asked "told me what?" I asked "nothing don't worry about it" Cody said obviously nervous.

"mmk then" I pondered confused, Emily turned to me "wanna go out the back and jump on the trampoline?" she said snapping me out of my thoughts "yes let's go" I smiled. Emily was the first one out the back and being her usual spastic self jumped to high and fell off the trampoline.

"hahaha your such a idiot" I laughed."shut up!" she said rubbing her head like Justin had earlier.

"LOVE YOU!" I said "love you 2" Emily grumbled getting up.

Cody's POV

Justin whispered to me "why haven't you told her yet?" he asked walking towards the swing set with me

"she thinks I'm just her best friend I mean we've been best friends since we were 5 I wanna be more than friends I just don't know how to tell her."

Justin and I were watching the girls jump on the trampoline from the swing and gym set in the back yard

"you should tell her how you feel bro" Justin said hanging from the bars on the swing set by his legs.

"i will when you will" I smirked watching Jamie and Em do rolly poleys on the trampoline and head butting Emily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said crossing his arms.

His face was going bright red and his hair was flailing around "it means you have feelings for Emily so i'll tell Jamie when you tell Emily" i said swinging.

"Hey that is a totally different story! i mean yeah i kinda like Emily but I'm still going out with Kiara and I really don't wanna ruin things right now! He explained

"I hate Kiara. She's so bitchy" I pouted stopping the swing.

"Well I love her!" Justin said poking his tongue out and falling off the bars. THUMP!

"Dude you need glasses! or a helmet!" i laughed helping him up. I could hear the girls laughing

"Shut up" he mumbled wiping the dirt off and sitting the kiddies swing his butt barley fitting.

"you don't really love her do you?" I asked sitting next to him "of course not. She's bossy and cranky and demanding and demeaning

UGH I JUST WANA RIP HER HEAD OFF SOMETIMES!" He screamed the girls walking towards us.

Jamie had a 'Wtf?' look on her face "Kiara?" Emily asked.

Justin nodded and received a hug from her "Why don't you just dump her? and how come she knows before me!" I asked

"You and Jamie are almost never around anymore! you're always off doing your secret buisness.

what is that about?" Justin asked cause I hadn't told him yet.

Jamie gave me a look like 'you didnt tell him?' "Told you he wouldn't tell him"

Emily smirked "oh Nara and I are doing a duet at the Banana split Club and you's are invited"

I said knowing how much it would annoy Nara for me to just treat it like its nothing. Even though it is

"And when where you going to tell me!" he said getting up and hugging Nara. "Never?" she laughed. He laughed too.

"so what about Kiara? dump her?" I asked again " Can't, my mum says its a good look for me 'sweet innocent girl

Brickett and Bieber New hot couple' she used quotation marks so clearly she knew Kiara is a pain in the a-" Justin was interrupted by Jamie.

"Language!" She scolded him "Sorry, Back side! better?" He asked for approval.

She nodded happily "Aww that sucks but any who LETS HIT THE MALL!" Emily said running inside

Jamies Pov

We were all running inside finding our stuff for the mall.

I grabbed Emi and pulled her into the bathroom. "woah what the hell?" she said "alright I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the duet but I need help!" I basically begged.

"this sounds like an emergency what's up?" she asked 'I'm starting to have feelings for Cody but I don't wanna tell him cause we are like

really close old friends and I don't wanna ruin it." I explained talking faster than i should have.

"awww how cute are you going to ask him out?" she said just being herself and going off topic I snapped my fingers "hello going through a problem here!" i snapped

"oh right well just like wait until after your duet and see if your feelings grow stronger?" she said "right thanks! love you! now onto other topics you and Justin?" I asked hugging her

she smirked "what are you talking about?" she asked "don't play that game with me I saw the way your face went when he talked about Kiara! Heck a blind sheep could see that!" I laughed

"fine I hate Kiara she's a mole but he "loves" her so what can I do" she said using quotation marks "to be honest I'm not sure but just stop and see what happens alright" I said

"yeah anyways enough with all this lovey dovey crap let's hit the mall!" she said "yes let's go!" I said excited we ran out of the bathroom and yelled to the boys

"CODY! JUSTIN! let's go!" they both came running down the hallway "let's hit it." they said in sync which was pretty dang adorable.

We jumped in Justin's Range Rover before yelling to mum and dad that we were leaving.

"Justin can I pretty pretty pretty pleeeeassseee drive the Rover just this once?" I begged.

He gave me a straight face and pursed his lips tightly "No" he said sternly

I let my eyes glisten and my lip drop into the oh so famously mastered by me...Puppy Dog Pout.

"Here it comes" Cody said watching us closely.

Justin looked way "Don't do that!" he said trying not to look back.

"He's gonna look back" Emily said.

"3. 2. 1. Bang!" They said in sync counting down to when Justin looked back.

He rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine!" he said passing over the keys.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I screamed hugging him so tight it hurt.

"okay can't breath" he said hugging back.

proudly jumped in the car, put on my shades to make me look cool, winded down the window for more cool.

"We're all gonna die" Justin said leaning against the window.

"Hellz yeah!" I said proudly. I started the car and we drove off to the mall.

The entire way there Justin would not shut up about the way I was driving "Watch this corner. Careful of that car"

God he was annoying!

I stopped along the way to pick up my sister Layla and her Bestie Bro Jaden.

"I am NOT getting in the car if you're driving!" Layla said looking at me like I was crazy.

"You will if you want a lift" I said covering Justin's mouth before he could say anything stupid.

"Hey guys" Jaden said getting in "Are you crazy?" Layla asked Jaden "C'mon lets go!" He said calling her over.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and jumped in.

I ignored Justin's annoying "tips on how to drive" and continued towards the mall.

We arrived there and I parked perfectly "OMG WE MADE IT ONE PIECE!" Justin and Layla cheered getting out of the car as soon as it stopped

"Dude she was better than you!" Cody laughed helping me out like the gentle men he is.

God he looked good today too, I mean WHAT! dude no way! stop liking him now! i mentally scolded myself.

after we all got out i literally RAN to Kripsy Kreme doghnut AND...

IT WAS GONE!

MY LIFE WAS OFFICALLY RUINED! "NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in the middle of the mall "Jamie! People are staring!" Cody said helping me up off the ground.

I was hysterical and didnt care.

"Its- Gone!" I said between sobs as i hugged Cody

"Shh its okay. Lost her cat!" he said trying to cover up that i was crying over the best doughnuts in the world!

"I want my doughnuts!" I cried walking towards the shops

"The cats NAME is doughnuts" he covered for me following me to the shops.

we walked to Jay Jays and i got some new Aqua-Green hightops, the same colour as Cody's eyes.

WAIT STOP IT! NO LIKEY! wait where was I? Oh yeah! And new black distressed skinny's.

before i walked out asking Cody holding my bags someone called my name.

"Jamie?" ...

* * *

><p>Thanks To My Bestfriend For Helping Me Write This And Remember Reviews Gets You More Chapters Baha :)<p>

Love You Shawty's, 143!

My New Pen Name Is Shawty143x Now Btw...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN, CODY OR CHAZ...ANY OTHERS ARE MINE!**_

_K THANKS! xx_

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

I turned around and saw CHAZ? He's Justin and Cody's best friend but before they were close Chaz and I kind of had a thing. I

blinked a few times before it registered in my brain "Chaz?" I blinked surprised. Cody and Justin yelled "Chaz my brother boy how you been?"

he looked at me "yeah I've been alright, look I was just passing by so I'll see you boys later?" he said clearly feeling awkward "nah

stay the girls and Jaden don't mind , do you?" Justin asked. we all looked at each other and said "nah we don't mind." I

hesitated a bit but I figured why wreck them hanging out because of an old thing. Cody smiled "alright then let's go" he said

beginning to walk. We all walked around for about another hour or so and I could feel my legs start to hurt "can we go please my legs

hurt" I asked Cody, he smiled "alright then. Oi you guys let's go." he said. they all walked with us back to the car. Layla stopped "Jamie you are

NOT driving!" she said "hey I wasn't that bad!" I said shocked. Justin and Emi laughed at me "She was better than Justin" Cody and Jaden said in sync

Justin went blank faced "SHUT UP" he said clearly taking offence. We all got in the car and Justin drove us back to mine. When we got out of the car,

we saw my mum rushing out the door "Hey kids can you's look after the house while I take Bindi to her violin practise. You can all stay the night

if you want to because we will be gone until tomorrow morning esspecially since we have to go visit aunty Bec tomorrow unless you girls wanna come" She spoke fast.

"Uh mum i'll stay" i said helping her pack stuff into the car "Im not! See ya losers!" Layla said jumping into the car.

"Okay i will see you all when we get home" Mum said kissing me Emily Justin and Cody on the forehead.

"Love you mum" we all said in sync. We all called each others mum's and dad's our own parents. I'm not sure why but i guess thats how close we are.

We all rushed inside, including Chaz which I wasn't so comfortable about but I didn't want to be rude.

I ran to the kitchen putting all my bags on the bench and grabbed out some ice-cream and waffles.

I heated up the toaster waffles and grabbed out plates.

I put the waffles and ice-cream on the plates and brought them out for everyone to snack on.

i couldn't see Chaz anywhere but i heard a voice from the stairs. I walked towards it and there he was.

he sounded upset. he was on the phone to someone.

who was it?

I walked towards the stairs to Chaz and he had tears in his eyes. "Chaz what's wrong.?" I said

"that was my mum and it was about my dad he's been in a car accident and might not make it" he sobbed trying to fight tears

"oh Chaz I'm so sorry I'll go get Cody and Justin." I gave him a hug and ran to the lounge.

"CODY! JUSTIN!" I yelled and walked out to the lounge room "what's up?" they looked towards me saying.

"you need to get to Chaz like NOW!" i said "ok?" they said and ran to the stairs. Emi looked at me "what's happened.?" she asked

I felt tears coming to my eyes and I didn't know why but I felt like I needed to kiss Chaz...

WAIT! What am I saying I don't like him I like Cody. I think.

"Chaz's dad was in a bad accident and might die" I said "oh that's horrible" she said

"yeah and I feel really bad cause I can't do anything" I said tears streaming down my cheek

"yeah but you can be there for him" she suggested "yeah I guess I can but I just feel funny" i explained

"why?" she asked "you don't remember really? Last New Years?" I said

"ohhhhhhhhhh right" she realised. Then Chaz Cody and Justin all walked back into the lounge room."we're going to take him

to the hospital and stay with him for a few hours but we'll be back alright?" Cody said walking towards the door.

"ok Chaz I hope your alright" I said smiling in a soothing way "yeah thanks bye guys" Chaz said "bye" we said hugging them as they walked out.

Emily's Pov

After the boys left, Jamie started acting weird.

"Jamie? Whats goin on inside that weird head of yours?"

I asked following her to the lounge room where the waffles laid basically all gone.

"Nothing" she said plainly picking up all the dishes and stacking them on top of each other.

"you still have feeling for Chaz don't you!" I said realising.

"NO! maybe... I don't know!" she said dropping to the floor in the kitchen.

"Baby girl you ok? you must be hell confused" I consoled her

"yeah I just wish I knew what to do" she said her voice turning soft into a whisper.

We sat in silence for a moment before Jamie's phone rang.

Caller ID: Cody Robert ;)

"what does he want?" I asked confused.

"maybe i should answer and find out" she said answering

"Hello? Chaz? Are you ok? We'll see you's in a second okay? bye" she said getting off the phone

"Chaz? what does he want?" I asked again.

"He said that he needs me. Lets go" she said jumping up and grabbing the keys to the house.

she locked the doors and windows before we left and set the alarm.

Jamie grabbed the keys to her Chevrolet Impala, that she wasn't supposed to be driving until next year, in the garage and we drove off.

the reason she bought the Chev is because of her fav T.V show "Supernatural"

a few moments later we arrived at the hospital safely.

after talking to the nurse and finding the ward we walked in to see Chaz crying his eyes out and his dad's heart beat go dead.

Jamie walked over to Chaz and comforted him "i'm so sorry" she said hugging him.

"Why me?" he sobbed his hair covering his face.

"Chaz i-i'm so sorry" Jamie said close to tears.

i could tell she was about to cry by the way she was talking.

Justin and Cody had their hands over their faces and Chaz's mum was trying to sooth his sister, Brooklyn.

everyone was crying or upset and i felt like i was the odd one out.

i wasn't crying and i couldn't tell if i could feel pain or weather i was just sorry this boy had lost his father.

i couldn't explain anything i was feeling these days though.

i walked towards Justin and Cody and sat with them.

Justin looked up at me with a red face and hot tears running down his face.

i wiped them away and hugged him. i forced Cody to join in to so that he wasn't left out.

I looked at Justin and Cody "i'm so sorry boys" i said "its just not fair to Chaz or anyone he was the coolest person on the planet" Justin said looking at the ground

I looked over at Chaz and Jamie and she was still hugging him but she was crying too now. I looked at Chaz's mum "I'm so sorry for your loss" i apologised

"thanks darling, Chaz I'm just going to take brooklyn to get a drink" she said "alright mum" he sniffled.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" I heard Jamie ask

he looked at her with red puffy saddened eyes "are you sure?" he asked

"if you need to then of course!" she assured him

"Thank's i'd like that, might get my mind off of things" he thanked her.

i looked over to Cody who was looking over at Jamie and Chaz a bit distressed

"Cody? You ok?" i asked snapping him back to reality "Uh yeah i'm fine" he said still looking away

"Can we talk?" i asked. he nodded and followed me outside the ward "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked

"No of course not. Chaz and Jamie are going to get back together I can just tell!" he said stressing

"Yeah i know, Wait! why do you care?" I asked curious.

"Well she's my friend a- and i don't want her to g-get hurt ya know? because Chaz is just going to break her heart" he stuttered

"ok so you like her-" i spoke but was cut off "Do not!" he retorted "shut up do so! any who, you like her and you're jealous Chaz is going to get her"

i explained "maybe" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets "well maybe we should see its just because his dad died and he needs some comforting"

I let him know "Fine. can you like do me a favour though?" he asked nervous

"Sure what is it?" i asked "Make sure she doesn't go for him yet?" he said his eyes beaming a worried look.

i nodded "i promise" i said hugging him "Thank you" he said hugging me tightly.

"Uhh What's going on here?"..

* * *

><p>Review for more? xx<p>

thanks :)


End file.
